An Era of Change
by AliaRehman
Summary: A war is brewing and everyone knows it. It's vital not to change in a way that can change your life forever. Voldemort is growing and the wizarding world is getting blacker by this stain. This era will be a an era of change for all. Will these friends be able to cope with what's happening? Can they love one another but still fight for what they believe in?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Sara burst in the Gryfinndor common room her chest heaving and lungs suffocating by heaving sobs. She covers her mouth and slides down the wall slowly with an ache in her that exploded every where. Sara sat there weeping and crawled towards the fireplace where she curled up into fetal position crying silently trying to see the clarity in this.

No. There is no clearness in this. There is no way she is going back.

_Not to him. _

Sara buried her face into her knees and tried her hardest not think back about this night's events. Unfortunately her mind took a turn into the horrid memory.

_Sara was turned left into a silent corridor confident that she can make it back to the common room before curfew when she heard a loud thump in a broom closet down the corridor. She glanced around to make sure this wasn't some prank James was playing on her with the git, Sirius, her pace quickened. The hallway started to get longer, endless, because the next thought was that it was a Death Eater ready to pounce and attack. She drew her wand from her robes and finally reached the broom closet. Pulled it open with all of her Gryfinndor bravery and courage. What she found reduced her to emptiness of despair and saw her self crumble into pieces as she saw Julian, her Julian, wrapped up in Jennifer's arms snogging. _

_Sara cleared her throat, tears streaming down her tired face. Julian looked up and saw Sara. Jennifer turned and saw Sara, the blonde Hufflepuff smirked at Sara while Julian shoved Jennifer off of his lap and tried to explain._

"_Sara… I can explain… It's not what you think it is…" Julian urged while Jennifer fumbled to fix her blouse and stared at Sara and the back of Julian's head. Jennifer seemed to enjoy this. _

_ Before anything else can be uttered by the cheater, Sara raised her hand blocking out Julian's guilty face. "The damage is done Julian..." she cried, raised her voice and shouted, "DONE. HOW COULD YOU?! HOW DARE YOU? JULIAN CAVEY, I HATE YOU. YOU'RE A CHEAT, A FRAUD, A BLOODY HYPOCRITE! I TRUSTED YOU WITH EVERYTHING AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? I. HATE. YOU." Sara practically spit those words with venom at his sorry face. She turned on her heel and ran like she runs through the woods at night, freely with hope lingering in there. She didn't know where her feet took her until she stopped right in front on the portrait. She wiped the tears away and furiously shouted the password and burst into the common room with no one in sight._

With a broken gasp Sara lifted her head and started crying even more since she had realized what this meant. No more Julian. No more of those small moments with him where he stole kisses from here in Potion class, or those times where he would slip his hand into hers and pull her away from the world, or when…She sobbed harder and harder until she heard the portrait swing open.

Sara froze. It seems like time froze too, because when she turned she saw James with a platter of cheese sandwiches on the floor and James rushing toward her.

"Sara… What in Merlin's name happened?" James look of concern had one glance in Sara's broken brown eyes and found out everything.

"I'm going to kill him. I'M GOING TO KILL THE SON OF A BITCH." James bellowed as he rose quickly and swiftly made his way to the portrait hole.

Sara jumped up rushing to grab her best friend's arm and spun him around and pulled him back to the fireplace.

"James, no. Please. I don't want you to do anything. It's for more of your own safety than mine. Please don't. James I begging you." Sara sobbed into his arms as he held her together as he always has for the past 10 years. She cried and he let it all go, he held her silently thinking what would come next.

James smoothed her long black mane with his hand and whispered if she needed anything. Sara shook her head as the sobbing at silenced and was replaced by hiccups.

"No, but I think you should clean those sandwiches up before someone sees."

With a wave of his wand he instantly cleaned and placed the grilled cheese sandwiches back onto the platter and placed it front of the two of them.

James instructed a worn out Sara to eat while produced a goblet and filled it water. After handing it to her, he rigged the platter while Sara slowly sipped from the goblet staring into fire that was still going somehow. He paused and watched her. He saw Sara that night with her wall down. He saw innocence; he saw it all.

He grabbed her freed hand and placed it on the half full platter.

"Eat."

"But…"

"Sara. Jean. Harrow. Eat. A bloody cheese sandwich." James eyes looked her sternly, but the rest of his face? Completely on the brink of mischievousness.

Sara groaned in frustration. With a neutral look on her face she wiped the tears and pushed Julian out of her mind. With the same hand she grabbed a sandwich and slowly consumed it and reached for another.

They both ate in silence and decided to keep it that way.

After the sandwiches disappeared, Sara and James got up and saw it was 4 AM.

"Well, at least it's a Saturday so there are no classes," James pointed out as he shifted on one foot to another as he held Sara in a warm grip.

"True. I think I'll be catching up on some reading…" Sara decided as she grew sleepy.

They both pulled away at the same time and James looked at Sara. She looked better, though he sensed a tiredness that wasn't from the lack of sleep but rather from the shit Julian has put her through.

Sara turned, sleepily walked torwards the steps silently thanking James for being once again as her support system. Now that its out of her system, she can move on and realize that Julian was just a stranger in her life.

"_That bastard needs to be taught a lesson." _James thought as Sara walked silently toward the dormitory.

He saw her. James wouldn't let this leave this alone. Sara has been his best friend since the age of 4. He has to protect her.

_"Just wait Julian. Just you bloody wait. I'll have your arse for making Sara go through this. She trusted you. You betrayed her. You'll have it you son of bitch."_ James thought with a sneer look on his face. He realized he was alone and took this moment to clean up then proceeded to stroll to the boy's dormitory as he thought of the night's events.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello guys! This is the first chapter for An Era of Change and I'm really excited.**

**I hope you really enjoy this chapter! I love feedback and comments. Anything is great and appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all, I only own the character that I've created and not originally from Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_One Month Later: October 7, 1974_

Limbs spread everywhere on the bed and light snores came from every corner of the room.

Well, except for Sara's corner. No one was even there.

The bathroom door swings open with Sara trying her best to dry her long curly hair but had no accomplishment.

Groaning in frustration Sara shoves Lily to get her to wake.

"Bloody hell Sara, its Monday morning, why didn't you wake me up before?!" Lily said as she swung her legs out of bed and rushed to wake the other two girls snoring. Marlene and Alexa rose quickly and headed straight to the bathroom as Lily was already in the shower.

Lily showered and dressed like Sara came out of the bathroom with her red hair already dry and her green eyes looked tired as ever.

"School already getting to you Lily?" Sara said as she was still drying her hair.

"No. Look whose talking, little miss 'I take Artihmancy'." Lily exclaimed as her she pulled her into a simple braid. Sara, Lily was right, Arithmancy was getting difficult and it's only _October. _Both girls reached for their bags and placed their homework and books in there while chatting about their classes for that Monday.

Alexa and Marlene were long out of the bathroom ready while fixing their book and bags too.

Alexa got up and was fixing her makeup, Sara understood while girls ever wore that kind of stuff on their face, it's bad for their skin and they already look good with out the get up.

"Alexa you look great, if it's for that Ravenclaw Henri…" Lily said with a side of rolled eyes, "Lily, you won't get it, boys _like _actually like this." Alexa paused to say while fixing her mascara, whatever that was…"Maybe you should try it Lily, I'm pretty James would _looove _that." Alexa sneaked a glance at Lily's face which as red as her hair.

"I hate that toerag. He's arrogant and a prat, there is no way I will be doing _anything _for him…" Lily fumed as the girls laughed their way as they headed toward the door.

_Meanwhile…_

"Wait, I remember! It was a good month before I dumped her, she became too clingy." Sirius shrugged while looking at Remus who was shaking his head.

"Is that even considered a _relationship_?" said James.

"Sure it was." Sirius said while he reached his bag and started making his way to door as the Marauder grabbed their bags and followed suit.

James shaking his head said, "While you ever find a decent girl that you could last a while with?"

"Drop it James." Sirius said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Just with that done, James saw Sara and Lily head down the stairs and headed toward them.

"Here he goes for rejection, while lecturing me!" Sirius muttered to Remus as they waited for James to turn around with defeated face. Remus quietly laughed while Peter sniggered about James.

"Oi, Sara! Evans!" James said as he reached the two girls. "Evans, Hogsmeade is coming up, fancy that day with me?" James said as he reached for Lily's hand.

"No," Lily said as she pulled her hand away with disgust, "I'll _never _go anywhere with you Potter, leave me alone." Lily said as she turned to find Alexa and Marlene there waiting for her. "Come on Alexa, Marlene let's go." Lily said impatiently said as they headed to the portrait hole.

James grabbed Sara's hand this time and spun her around, "Why didn't you butter me up so I could talk to her?" James exclaimed as he started walking with the other Marauders and Sara toward the portrait hole. "Nope, not getting involving in your stupid acts James." Sara said smiling as she heard the other three loudly laugh.

"Shut it," James said as he swatted Sirius on the shoulder, "Ow, James." Sirius said he rubbed his shoulder with a fake look of sadness on his face.

"Sara. Please." James pleaded and Sara froze.

The others froze too, seeing that Sirius had also frozen.

Sara turned and with one glare at James and walked swiftly toward a girl, who despite looking younger than Sara, was at least a foot taller than Sara.

Sirius saw Regulus standing next to the girl and wondered what was Sara's Slytherin younger sister, Virtasia doing with Regulus.

"Virtasia, how is everything? School? Friends? Teachers? Homework?" Sara said as Virtasia's face grew annoyed.

However Sara did not notice that. "Sara, I don't need you to always be there for me, I can do things myself now, I'm old enough, just because we're in different houses doesn't mean you have to constantly check on me. I have great friends who are looking out for me…"

"You mean friends like those Blacks? Them? They are a bunch of lunatics, they are _crazy._" Sara said as she saw her sister grow more annoyed and turned to head toward her table.

Neither of the Harrow sisters, noticed the Gryfinndor and the Slytherin table where staring at them.

"Sara, my dear older sister, please understand that I don't need you anymore, we're fine, I'm fine, just leave me alone until we head back home for the holidays…" Virtasia said as Sara grew angry.

"Fine. You don't need me? Okay. But wait until we're at home until we can speak to each other? What. Is. Wrong. With. You. Virtasia. They're getting to you; those Slytherins are getting to you." Sara gritted those words as she turned and walked swiftly to the Gryfinndor table.

Virtasia stared as her older sister left. Virtasia sighed and turned and strode to the Slytherin table. She looked on the bright side, now that Sara was leaving the picture, she won't need to be pegged with her questions anymore. Virtasia grinned. Something she wanted to get rid off for the past 4 years. She won't let Sara ruin her day. She scooted in next to Regulus while they all talked about the latest attacks and the school day.

Sirius saw Sara turn and saw a face full of hurt. She walked past them not answering James questions about Virtasia. James sat down frustrated and glared at the back of Virtasia's head. This is the second time she has turned around and lost someone she loved push her away, first Cavey, her longtime boyfriend, second, her own sister, Virtasia Harrow. Sirius now understood why Sara is so closed off and gave an intimidating aura. She was hurt and wounded. However that didn't make her go lock herself up with a random boy in a broom closet and spend hours trying to get rid of a giant boulder in her heart.

_"Unlike me. She's different. She has never looked at me the every girl does. She's too hurt and in reality, is now where like those girls. She respects herself. Plus, since I hangout with James, she must think of me as a stupid git that I really am. Whatever. I shouldn't worry myself over this. I'm Sirius Black." _Sirius thought as he munched on some toast.

Sara sat down and saw James and Sirius staring at her. _"Why can't they leave me alone? Whatever. Virtasia. My sweet Virtasia has slowly become one of them. It's my fault, I should've done something when I had the chance. I should give her some space, she might need it." _ Sara thought as she reached for some fruit and a biscuit. She placed the food on her plate and thought that sometimes family isn't always what it seems. She thought of how Sirius must be going through this with his brother, Regulus, since his family _is _mostly Slytherin, he isn't worried that much.

Sara rolled her eyes and gave up on that thought. Sirius was always with a girl cooped up into a broom closet. Why should she worry about his stupidity and his stupid brother?

Speaking of Sirius worshippers… "Just look at her, that whore, Hailey needs to put some space between them before I throw up my breakfast." Lily exclaimed while holding two pieces of toast to demonstrate. Marlene and Alexa laughed loudly and quieted down when they saw how solemn Sara looked after her meeting with her sister.

Sara turned her head and saw them. The boys were laughing and making jokes while Hailey was almost on Sirius' lap, Sirius was obviously looking annoyed and was trying to get her off while she failed to comprehend. Sirius gave up and continued laughing with his best friends.

Soon, 20 minutes into everyone's breakfast, the post came. Owls filled the Great Hall with its bewitched ceiling looking like a cloudy October morning. The girls each got a Daily Prophet and Sara got a large package written her mother's loopy cursive writing. She noticed it was from the Harrow family owl, an eagle owl named Zeus, her father's snowy white owl, Arch, and her own Great Horned Owl, Arthur, who all carried it in and gave Sara a playful nudge and turned to leave her with the package. The girls and put down their papers to see what Sara had gotten. James saw it too; he smacked his forehead and fumbled to look for a parchment in his bag.

"What is it?" Marlene said as Sara glared at it. "Marlene it's obviously her birthday present from Mr. and Mrs. Harrow. Right, Sara?" Alexa said as she looked to Sara hopefully. "Yeah. It's my birthday in 4 days, but I don't know why they sent it early." Sara picked up the package and shook it; there was something heavy in there. There must be a letter in there with an explanation Sara thought.

James pulled a parchment out and started listing ideas of potential presents for Sara's 14th birthday this Friday. The boys didn't notice and continued to eat and think of potential pranks. Sirius noticed and saw James write down different book names and other stuff that had Sara's name right on top of it. He shrugged, he knew her birthday was this Friday, but probably won't give her a present since they aren't even presents, they never were.

Sirius saw Sara get up and pull her bag onto one arm and grabbed the package to carry it back to her dormitory so she doesn't have to haul it around until lunch. Angelica, a fellow Quidditch team member, who was twice the size of Sara in every way offered to help, but she declined politely and walked past them again carrying the package.

James didn't notice since he was too busy writing a list of presents for Sara, Peter didn't want to get up to help because he was helping himself to more eggs, and Remus was busy reading about the latest attacks in the _Daily Prophet _. Sirius quickly finished his fruit, left Jennifer alone to eat her breakfast, and got up to help Sara, she seemed flustered even though she was half-way through the Great Hall, but Sirius caught up to her in only two strides, his long, muscled through hours of Quidditch, trained legs carried him much farther than Sara's much shorter, thinner legs. He reached her and cleared his throat.

Neither noticed that the Hall was staring at Sara Harrow and Sirius Black, two unlikely companions, seen together with James in the between them, as they began their conversation, Sara got the most evil of glares from just about every girl in the Hall.

"Need any help?" Sirius said as he extended his arms toward the package.

"No. Especially not yours Black." Sara said as she tried to quicken her pace.

Soon they reached the Entrance Hall and Sirius tried again.

"Look I'm only helping you because we both know you can't carry that _all _the way to the tower." Sirius once again reached for the package and they turned left into a corridor, Sirius was rather surprised a girl as small her can carry such a large package this far.

Sara groaned he was right, he was much bigger than her and his arms were extended, seeing his offer she declined anyway, she won't take help from him.

"Okay, fine. Let's see how long it takes you." Sirius said as he looked at his watch. Only 20 minutes left of breakfast. "You don't want to be late to Charms, don't you?" Sirius said as Sara stopped and looked at him with eyes filled with a rather calmness.

"Fine. I'm trusting you to carry this, it's a birthday present from my parents, do not drop it." Sara said as she put the package on the floor and stretched her arms.

"Good. James is too busy writing a list of them for you." Sirius said as he lifted the package easily. Sara looked at him, "Isn't it heavy?" Sara said wringing her wrists.

Sirius laughed, _"He sounds like a dog barking," _Sara thought, "Pretty light, I've lifted people heavier than this, plus I've done so much training for the past 2 years for Quidditch, so no, this is nothing comparing what I've lifted."

They began walking up the stairs. Sara sighed as they continued walking.

"You can go back to the Great Hall, I got this. Plus I won't do anything, I swear." Sirius said as he saw Sara look tired. _"It must be her sister and all that school work on her mind that's got her like this." _Sirius thought as they were still walking.

"No. This walk is helping me get my mind off of things, things have been, umm, pretty harsh for me lately." Sara said nervously. She really wanted to talk to someone about Virtasia. Sirius, for some reason, seemed like the right person.

"I saw it this morning. You seemed pretty upset, I can see how you're upset about your younger sister, I can relate to that." Sirius blurted that out. _What the hell did I just say? _Sirius thought.

Sara was silent.

For a few moments they walked in silence. They didn't speak again until they reached the common room and left the package behind a couch and exited the portrait hole walking toward the Charms classroom.

"You're right. Virtasia is being influenced by everyone in there and this morning she was asking me to leaving her alone and not speak to her unless we're at home." Sara said as they reached the Charms classroom, no one else was there, so they went into the classroom and sat down together continuing their conversation. Sara noticed but didn't say a word about it. Sirius noticed didn't say a single word about it.

"Really? Regulus was like that. I guess I can see why he is like that after all; I'm the first to be in Gryfinndor in our family of cold-blooded Slytherins." Sirius said bluntly as they pulled their textbooks and last night's homework. "Something along those lines, except Virtasia is the first Slytherin in our family. We're all Gryfinndors, well except for my mother who was a Ravenclaw." Sara exclaimed. "Hmm, I know it must be hard, but people change, it's something that will always happen in life." Sirius looked at Sara with concern. Sara bit her lip, he was right, "But this is an era of war, not an era of change. I don't want to let her go this early. We're really close. I guess this is just her telling me she wants to be independent." Sara sighed, on the brink of tears as she realized this is war and she has to let her sister go for her own safety.

Sirius noticed how she sniffed and how she automatically shut away her emotions. Sirius patted her back and said, "Hey, if there is anything you need, and James isn't there, or if you need to let it out, I'm here." Sirius stopped himself, _What? I guess I do care for her, she is James best friend, like me, I should be her friend too." _"Are we friends now Sara?" Sirius said extending his hand to her.

"Sure. Why not?" Sara said looking at him shaking his hand.

_Her hand is really small and warm. _Thought Sirius, he immediately pushed that thought away.

"So we're on first name terms?" Sara said, her left eyebrow perfectly cocked in a curved angle. "Sure, why not?" Sirius said. "Sure, _Sirius._" Sara said as she pulled her wand out of her robes and placed it on her desk.

Soon after, all of the students filed and Professor Flitwick came in behind them as he stepped up onto his stool, the Marauders, followed by Lily, Marlene, and Alexa, stopped in their tracks as they saw Sara and Sirius sitting in front of the class at the same desk. Mouths agape, they walked toward the desks behind the two them and sat down and of course, kept staring at them. Everyone else saw too, and whispers emerged about what must be going on.

Soon after Hailey walked in upset that Sirius wasn't with her and her mouth fell too when she walked and saw Sara and Sirius discussing the lesson for today.

Frustrated, noticing that Sirius didn't even _look _her way, she stomped to the back of the room sat down with her friend and fumed through the whole lesson.

The bell rang and everyone headed to next classes, the same class, Potions, well everyone except for Lily, she turned left instead of right headed for the Greenhouses for Herbology. Sara walked with Marlene and Alexa while Sirius had returned to his Marauder's trying to avoid talking about Sara.

_This is going to be a long day. _ Sirius thought as they reached Potions.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait but I was babysitting for the past three nights. It's been crazy but I managed to write it! I appreciate all of you reading, it means a lot. This story is mainly Sirius and a O.C. named Sara Harrow. But canon will be included in this story very often. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the characters you on't recognize from from HP. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_October 7, 1974_

Their day continued it seemed as if every professor got together that weekend and decided to lecture and assign homework.

At least the homework was short.

Everyone, well, almost, were in different in classes at the moment. James and Sirius quietly speaking in Transfiguration, Remus and Sara listening intently and scribbling notes in Arithmancy, Lily testing the venom of a deadly plant in Herbology, and Marlene, Alexa and Peter in Divinitation, Marlene and Alexa both had strong interests in the 'spiritual yet imprecise' branch of magic and Peter, well he had taken a liking to the professor, Professor Lindblad.

James and Sirius noticed how Professor McGonagall wasn't paying any attention to them, as they were sitting in the back of the room quietly speaking about what had happened in Charms.

"Bloody hell Sirius, are you going after Sara now? She might not look like it, but she is very _damn _well intimidating. I must admit, sometimes I really fear her and her wrath. She's my best friend. Don't you dare go after her and break her heart." James whispered loudly as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes James, I _know _how she is. No, I am not going 'after' her, she isn't my type, she isn't like every other girl I'm with, plus she is your best friend, I see her only as a friend." Said Sirius as he glared daggers at James with quiet preciseness.

James dropped it and asked Sirius as to why he was sitting with her in Charms.

"James, you stupid git, didn't you see her argue right there in the Great Hall this morning? She was arguing with Virtasia and she looked really upset after it."

" I know that, but they didn't _look _like they were arguing, they're really close and that's how they always look when they are together, Virtasia towering over her while Sara struggles to maintain the duty of an older sister." Said James blinking with obviousness.

"Okay, but when you saw her receive a package, you didn't see how upset she still was? She finished her breakfast then got up and carried the damn package back to the dormitory, however, me, being a _friend, _decided help her on the way and carried it back to the common room, she literally confessed to it and almost cried, so, I talked to her saying that I can understand because of Regulus, all while walking to the Charms classroom, so when we got there, we sat down together _as friends_." Sirius said, again, staring daggers straight into James four eyes.

"Oh. Thanks mate. I was waiting for you two to overcome your differences and reconcile. Anyways speaking of birthdays, what should I get for Sara?" James seemed like he was saying this more to himself than his best friend right next to him.

"Don't know, how 'bout some books? I heard her talking about Egyptian Mythology with a passion while Lily listened with no interest on Friday in Theory of Science and Magic…" Sirius said as he noticed the bell was about to ring. He started gathering his things noticing James followed suit. They sat there and waited for McGonagall to pass out today's homework. Surprisingly, it was just to read the next chapter.

"Yeah, you're right."

The bell signals the start of lunch students rush out while James and Sirius take their time to walk to lunch.

Entering the Great Hall they see Remus and Sara sitting together heads bent over two pieces of rather long parchment. Their plates pushed aside it was quite obvious that they were already finished with their lunches.

Lily, Marlene and Alexa walk straight pass them pausing a moment to take in the scene before proceeding to sit on Sara's side with Lily next to her, Marlene in front of them sitting next to Remus. Alexa was headed off to her potential love interest's Ravenclaw table, Henri. Peter showed up and sat on Remus' other side seeing that Sirius was next to Sara and James next to him.

The six of them starting eating lunch before Sara reached out and grabbed a biscuit and couldn't locate it, her hand frantically reaching everywhere, everyone else, besides Remus, quietly snickered until Sirius quietly placed a biscuit in her hand and covered his mouth in order to prevent any sudden noise.

Her hand immediately grabbed and she quickly bites it.

_That was so cute. _Sirius shook his head. _No. I take that back. That was uncute. But still cute._ Sirius grinned before the next few moments went pretty fast.

Sara reached across the table, but Remus reached there first, both raised their heads and had big wild smiles on their faces.

Remus was the first to speak. "We did it."

Sara echoed in, "Remus. We. Did. It."

"YES." Remus and Sara jumped up and high fived each other in a literal movie moment. They both sat down and fidgeted while excitedly talking about how something was accomplished after so long.

James was the first to emerge from seeing his two most serious friends act in such a way. "Sara, you've been shocking me all day. Stop it."

Sara turned and noticed that it was Sirius, not James, sitting next to her grinning at her act of excitement. Sara looked and saw James, this time _his _eyebrow was perfectly cocked in a perfect angle.

"James, Sara and I were released early from Arithmancy to solve this riddle. We were given this assignment last year and have been working on it since. We wanted to get this done, so we asked to come here to hopefully finish it." Remus said while Sara was rolling both of the parchments and placing them in her bag. She slide her wand in her usual place, no, not her robes, but the side of her tall brown leather boot. She has been keeping it there since her first year. It was closer to her, plus it looked really cool when she slides it out ready for whatever lied ahead.

"Yes. It was quite hard but with Remus that's how we got it."

"Sara, no, it was you, if it wasn't for your extensive knowledge on Egyptian mythology, I'm afraid we wouldn't have been able to solve that last line." Remus said.

"We can agree on both. How about that?" Sara said with a gentle kindness in her eyes.

Everyone resumed to their normal talking. Sara and the rest of the girls discussing their plans for Hogsmeade and the Marauder's discussing their next meeting for their Animagus transformations. Eventually lunch turned into all of them in one huge conversation, particularly Sara and Sirius discussing their favourite subject: _Theory of Science and Magic._

Marlene noticed Sara and Sirius in deep conversation and couldn't believe it. She didn't say anything, knowing Sara's quick wit and Sirius' quick temper were to be thrown at her quickly. She frowned at it though; Sirius was a known troublemaker and a big topic amongst the girls in Hogwarts. She decided she'll tell Sara to stay away from him for a while; he might be onto to something, especially after this morning in Charms.

Lunches finished everyone headed out for their break before returning to their classes.

Marauder's headed to one side of the lake behind a large tree and the girls along with Alice. They sat down cross legged and all eyes immediately are on Sara who was turning pink under their stares.

"What?"

"You and Sirius." Lily said.

"You two were talking." Marlene pitched in.

"He looks at you as if you are all knowing about everything." Alexa said with a tone of excitement.

"You know who he is. You should stay away from him." Alice said with warning eyes.

"Guys. I know. Alexa what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Sara. He might have feelings for you." Alexa said with obviousness to her tone.

"It's nothing. Remember my row with Virtasia this morning? Remember with that package this morning? He helped me with them. Plus he is the only one who can understand with what's going on with Virtasia and I. Oh, and we're just friends. I know who he his, which is why I've avoided him at all these years…" Sara said.

The girls accepted it and chatted on about their classes…

_Meanwhile…_

"Sirius. Stay away from Sara. I'm not gonna allow her to be heartbroken one more time." James declared staring at Sirius.

"Merlin James, Sara is a friend I wouldn't do anything to hurt her James. I know about her and Julian he is a bloody prat for doing that." Sirius said opening a Chocolate Frog.

"Speaking of Julian…" Remus said looking up from his book.

The three boy's heads turned around from behind the tree to see Julian Cavey with Lucas Faye standing by a bush near the outside of the Entrance Hall.

James and Sirius immediately looked at each other and James pulled out a list.

"I've been working on this since they broke up. I've wanted to get him since September." James said with a tone of anticipation.

"James, my dear, dear, James. I would love to look through this list of hexes." Sirius said as James handed the list to him as if he was a king giving his knight his most prized sword.

"Umm, I'm upset over how he treated her too; after all she couldn't work on the homework or anything for at least a week. However I don't think it's up to us to fix that and help her. She might get mad at you James for going against what she said; sure you might want to murder him, but no. Do not do it." Remus said.

"Remus, stop, you're starting to sound like McGonagall." Sirius said waving his hand as if he was brushing Remus' comment away.

"Okay, but if she comes after you, don't yell at her for yelling at you. You might have a quick temper, but she has a quick mouth." Remus said returning to his book.

Peter was looking at James waiting for comment.

He didn't say a word.

A moment later, James spoke, "My dear Sirius, shall we administer the pain?"

With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes Sirius proudly got up accompanying his best mate saying, "Certainly James."

"Their idiots I tell you. Complete bulls." Remus said as he rolled his eyes not wanting to be a part of this.

Peter was to busy examining the list of hexes for his own collection.

James and Sirius creep into a bush a few yards away from Julian and his friend. They duck and begin planning.

"Which hex mate?" Sirius said with a sideways glance to Sara who was laughing at something Alice said.

James looked at Sara too, she was a 5 or 6 yards away from them but if she turned her head to the right she would have seen at least James hair or Sirius' feet.

"Well, Sara's favourite is the Jelly Legs and the Pimple Jinx. She used the Jelly Legs on me twice during the summer. And the Pimple Jinx? She said it looks hilarious on someone." James said shrugging away the pain memories from the summer.

"Sara did that? Wow, I should congratulate her for someone jinxing _James Potter." _

"Shut it Black. I'll punch you straight into your jaw if you even breathe a word about it to her." James said.

"Alright, alright, I'll take the Jelly Legs and you shot the Pimple Jinx. It'll be a sight to see." Sirius said pointing his wand at Julian's legs.

"Got it." James said pointing his wand at Julian's face.

"Alright, _go_."

"_Locomotor Wibbly." _Sirius said and immediately heard James.

"_Furnunculus!" _said James.

The next few moments were quick. Julian was on the floor with one hand on his face and the other on his legs.

"MY FACE. MY LEGS." Julian was screaming as Sirius and James snickered behind the bush.

Julian was covered in boils and pimples and his legs were flopping everywhere, Lucas was trying to pick up Julian and carry him to the Hospital Wing.

Sara and the girls immediately whipped their heads around to see a boil covered Julian with blobby legs being carried into the castle by a panicking Lucas.

Sara internally smiled, the rest of the girls were howling with laughter. She turned her head and saw James and Sirius looking at her from a bush. James winked and got up, along with Sirius who saw her and smiled broadly. Sara didn't respond to either of those actions.

The girls saw James and Sirius emerge from a bush and proudly stroll back to their tree.

The rest of the girls turn to see Sara glaring at the back of James and Sirius' heads. Their laughing immediately stopped seeing that Sara was upset.

"I'll talk you guys about this after our classes. I have to go now." Sara mumbled quietly. The whole yard was watching Sara, but turned back to where they were when they Sara scan the yard.

James and Sirius returned to sitting behind the tree their backs on the tree not seeing Sara stand up.

Remus and Peter glance up and fear strike their faces. Peter stopped laughing and Remus returned to his book saying, "You're definitely gonna get it."

Sara stands up and slides her wand into her boot and grabs her bag. Lily quickly squeezes her shoulder urging Sara not to go yell at them. Sara brushes it off. She starts walking, swiftly, with anger but with grace.

She practically strides as quickly as her short legs can take her.

Sara reaches there in a matter of minutes. James and Sirius are laughing at something Peter said and Remus is reading something from his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook.

James and Sirius knew Sara was standing behind them but didn't turn around as they immediately regretted what they've done.

James much taller than was sitting cross legged and he reached Sara's hip.

Sara didn't even have to bend down to reach for James' ear.

She reaches and grabs James; ear and pulls it _hard, _James jumps but is pulled up with his ear by Sara Jean Harrow.

"James." Sara said pulling his ear even harder, his head was turned sideways and he was scared for life. Sara's warm brown eyes were now a flaming hazel staring at James.

"Sara. I was just-,"

"Trying to get back him?" Sara said finishing James' sentence.

"Yes." James whispered looking the ground.

They were at eye level, James almost bent by his back because of Sara's short stature. She pulled his ear harder.

"Why did you do that?" Sara said pulling his ear.

"Let go of my ear Sara."

"No. Not until you explain to me why."

Sirius, Peter and Remus stood up and Sirius spoke, "Sara, we were just trying to get back at him for what he has done to you."

"Sirius, there was no need for that. Julian _was _my problem, I have no regards to him." Sara said pulling James ear harder.

"Sara. Let go of my ear, you're gonna tear it off." James said holding Sara's wrist.

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS. I told you not to do anything stupid that night, and what do you do? You go and do something stupid. Honestly James do you ever listen?!" Sara said.

"It seems like I don't" James mumbled.

"Your right. Listen carefully next time or you'll be the one hexed with my favorites." Sara said smiling. She loosened her grip on James ear.

James straightened himself rubbing his left ear and tried fixing his back.

James was shocked, "Sara, you've shocked me too many times today, first Sirius, second that explosion of you with Remus, and now this."

"Hey it was a good show. But listen to what I say next time. By the way Sirius, your hex and aim was much better than this git's."

"Oi! Sara, I'm your best friend, so that means you side with me!" James said acting hurt.

"You're right, I've been hexing since 1970. It's too good. Too good." Sirius said with cockiness in his tone.

Sara rolled her eyes. The bell rang signaling for everyone to head to their classes.

Sara, Remus, and Peter walked together to Transfiguration while James and Sirius and James walked away to Muggle Studies bickering about their skill. James took Muggle Studies for Lily and he found the Muggle life very amusing, Sirius, however, only took it to upset his mother. He was right, a week after Third Year started he received a Howler from her.

The rest of their day went boring filled with lectures and notes and very little homework.

After dinner everyone returned to commons to begin their short homework. Well everyone except for James who was trying to soften Lily up to that Hogsmeade date.

"Evans, fancy a day in Hogsmeade with me?"

"Potter leave me alone."

"One day you'll get around. One day!" James said raising his fist in the air.

"James. You git. Leave." Sara said as she cracked open her Herbology homework.

Lily got up, finished with her homework and left to go to bed a little early that Monday. Marlene followed suit and Alexa was with Henri in the library.

Sara was alone in the back of the common room when she noticed that her package was awaiting her behind the couch she was at. James had retired to bed and Remus was long done with his homework. She didn't want to carry it alone.

She sighed and got to her Herbology homework.

_I hate Herbology. I don't want to do any of this. I should be sleeping right now. _

Sara groaned as she started her Herbology essay.

She was halfway into it when she sapped her textbook close and got up. She stuffed her stuff away into the bag and slide her wand into her boot.

She saw Sirius and Hailey snogging in the back of the common room, at least a few yards away, and she rolled her eyes and reached for the package.

Sara hoped she enough strength to get her up the stairs into the dormitory. She started out well. Until she actually reached the stairs…

The common room was scarcely filled with a few 6th years doing their Potions work and a few 7th years. She didn't want to bother them as they were getting ready for their finals.

She decided to leave it there when she saw Sirius approaching her, but paying attention to his bag. She stood there waiting to see if Sirius will respond to her silent calls.

He sure did. He stopped in his tracks and saw Sara standing there. For a moment Sirius was taking how amazingly attractive Sara really is. She was standing there her loose black curls in messy braid, a green sweater that fits her _really _well and of course those tall brown boots with a wand poking out the left one.

As he was eyeing her, Sara was staring at him.

_How can he stare at her so openly? What a prat. _

Sara cleared her throat.

She motioned to the package and Sirius shook his head out of the gaze and picked up the package.

"You know I can't go up the stairs with this package. I'm a boy remember?" Sirius said holding the box effortlessly.

"I know…" Sara said.

Just then Hailey stormed past Sara and practically ran into her shoulder going up the stairs.

Sara stumbled a few steps back and tripped. Sirius quickly put the box down and rushed to get Sara up.

She was halfway up when Sirius pulled her up with one hand.

"You okay?" Sirius said with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, but my shoulder hurts no thanks to her."

"She's like that. I'm planning to talk to her about the she treats you."

"Whatever. I don't care." Sara said.

"How about I take this package upstairs and put it by my bed?" Sirius said as he picked up the package a third time today.

"That would be nice. I trust you to not open it or break it."

"Don't worry. Marauder's honor." Sirius said.

"Oh no, not you too." Sara said rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sara said laughing.

"Whatever. Anyways. See you tomorrow." Sirius said.

"You too. Good night Sirius."

"Good night Sara."

Sirius watched Sara turn and head up the stairs. He felt a pang in his heart. A pang of, _acceptance. _

_She trusts me and accepts regardless of what I do. She really is a different girl. _

With that, and a goofy smile he turned and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, school started this week and it was a rush. But I have planned to plan the chapters during the week and write on Friday's and Saturday's. I have changed the named to Zara because that was the original name, I didn't realize that but I went back to change Sara to Zara. **

**Anyways I deeply appreciate you reading this story and hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment, review, or message me. I love feedback. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Thursday, October 10, 1974_

"Bloody hell. Now I _really _hate that Julian bastard." James groaned along with Sirius whom also realized that they have detention that night…Again.

On Tuesday evening, Professor McGonagall swooped into the common room and stormed to James and Sirius and pulled them away to her office. James knew why and Sirius knew they would be getting detention. McGonagall sat them down and proceeded to yell at them asking why they had done something so stupid. James told her the reason why they did so and the whole back story with Sirius bouncing his head up and down as McGonagall looked like she was going to let them go.

But she didn't.

McGonagall gave the duo 2 weeks of detention and a stern look. But on the inside? She was slightly happy, Zara was one of her favourites, she was crushed when she saw Zara so down and depressed, so she let easy on her until she saw her slowly pick herself up.

However the duo wore their detention as a medal of honor. Julian was back in classes by Wednesday sporting many scars on his face and walking with a slight limp. James and Sirius still groaned because they won't be able to have a Marauder's Meeting to practice becoming Animagi.

Despite their internal anger, their anger sufficed when their DADA Professor Merrythought discussed the Patronus charm. Everyone's ears perked up; in particular, Remus' he always loved that class and was always reading more into everything that the class ever taught him.

"Next week we will begin actually attempting to cast the Patronus charm." Professor Merrythought said, "Most of your Patronuses will be taking an animal form, an animal that reflects your personality. You cast it by thinking of your happiest thoughts. Thoughts that lifts you up." Professor Merrythought then raised her wand and casted a Patronus charm.

Immediately a silvery bright cat bursted from the tip of her wand and leaped through the room and immediately vanished after returning to Professor Merrythought's feet. The classroom went up in cheers, one for the day of classes was over and two the amazing charm casted that they would be soon casting.

Everyone left the class mumbling excitedly what their animal would be. Zara, Lily, Marlene, and Alexa were chatting excitedly about what animal they might cast for the charm. The rest of the Gryffindors all rushed to the common room to relax and ease away for they day.

As everyone entered the common room and went to their respective places. The Marauder's immediately went to the back of the common room and pulled out and empty piece of parchment. Remus tapped the parchment with the tip of his wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Immediately branches of ink scattered the parchment forming the shape of a messy scrawl across the parchment.

"It could use some more charm work." Sirius said.

"It could use some cleaning up." James pointed out. James looked to find where Sara was seated. His eyes scanned the room and found her working on her homework with the other girls. He felt a little bad, he really wanted to tell Zara all about the Marauder's and the fact they were doing so much together but he couldn't since she wasn't one. Sirius made James swear on his dead body that he won't tell Zara secrets of the Marauders unless absolutely necessary. He returned to helping Remus fix the map and casted a few charms and a few spells to get it going, so far it was really nice, with Remus' extensive knowledge on _everything _they were going well. They might be done before the end of this year.

Sirius and Peter were working on their homework. Sirius looked up and around the group of friends. He felt a soft twinge in his heart; he knew that in this time of war with so many innocent people dying everywhere it was important to keep his friends close. He squeezed James' shoulder and went back to his homework. James didn't feel anything, he was too focused on the piece of parchment showing almost all of Hogwarts and its secret entrances and unknown hiding places.

"Alexa what does this tea leaf say?" Marlene said glancing sideways at Zara who was working on her Potions homework with Lily.

"Marlene, why didn't you show me this earlier! This is vital information!" Alexa loudly said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Zara and Lily looked up with curious eyes. Marlene caught on and said, "Alexa, this is about Zara. Zara, listen, it says something very important about your life." Alexa turning red and tried to stifle her laughter said, "It's about your love life. It's really something." Alexa held her face in her hands as Lily caught on too.

Zara however, did not catch on, but she didn't think it was something real, it was probably a joke.

"Guys, I know it's a joke. Give it up." Zara rolled her eyes returning to her work.

"Zara, no, this is something." Lily spoke up with a pink face biting her pen.

"Okay, fine," Sara said with a sigh, "What is it?"

"It says…" Marlene said with a serious tone, "That you and Sirius are star-crossed lovers." Just then Alexa Salisbury busted into a fit of laughter, Lily laughed and Marlene joined Alexa into fits of laughter.

Zara found it funny but put it out in a mock anger, "You kids and your leaf teas. I just don't understand." This made them laugh even more. Sara softened and said, "Guys. Sirius and I are nothing like that. He's with Hailey. I think. Whatever. Nope. Nothing between us."

Everyone in the room was staring at them in particular James and Hailey. James gave Zara a look of question and Sara waved it off. Hailey however was glaring daggers at Sara. Sara looked at her and shrugged her shoulders; she didn't know what to say to her. She was pretty indifferent to other's emotions when it came to people she didn't know well.

The girls continued on working on their homework. Lily spoke again, this talking to Zara seriously, "Are you gonna join the Slug Club thing Slughorn was talking about to us?"

"Eh, it seems pretty good, however Louis said it was horrid since the parties were dreadful," Zara said, "But it looks good when you leave Hogwarts. You get a personalized recommendation from him when you apply to become something out there."

Both girls finish their Potions work up and begin their Theory of Science and Magic homework. Lately Professor Harp was giving so much work for that class.

"Speaking of after Hogwarts, what are you going to do?" Lily inquired glancing around. The girls realized that question was for all of them and Zara was the first to speak.

"I'm going to fight. I'm going to avenge the innocent blood spilled by them. I'll fight with my dad, with Louis, with Uncle Edward, with the Order." Zara said with a confident tone.

"I agree Zara; it isn't fair that apparently your blood matters and it makes you who you are in society. I want to fight with the Order, I hate the fact that innocent people and their families are getting killed everyday." Alice said with the same tone as Zara.

"I don't know guys. I want to fight but not with combat or any violence, I might work with the Ministry of Magic and defeat them." Marlene said.

"I'm not fighting. I'm going to travel the world in search of its hidden corners waiting to be explored." Alexa said with a glint of passion in her eyes.

Lily, turning the page in her Theory of Science and Magic said, "I want to be a Potion maker or a Healer at St. Mungos," Lily looked up at the other girls, "I don't like this, I can tell you I'm scared of it, I want to stay on the side helping the injured and broken."

There was a moment of silence between the girls. It wasn't awkward or anything, more like a silence of remembrance, each girl thought back to their families and how they're going.

Lily was terrified since her family was muggles and Voldemort was after people like them. She hoped that in the end everyone made it out safe and sound.

Zara was worried about her father, Andrew Harrow, right-hand Auror of Alastor Moody and her cousin, Louis Harrow, who was now an official Auror fighting tirelessly every night and day to defeat the Death Eaters, she sighed, she hoped everyone can be happy soon, until then she will be fighting everything that comes in the way in harm of her family and friends.

James and Remus were finishing their night's touches on the map and hoping to finish their homework, well only James.

Sirius almost done with his Herbology homework, which was a breeze to him but he pushed it away since his laziness overcame him and caused the boy to lean back into the comfortable sofa, was looking at Zara who was silently staring into the fire with her pen in her hand which was in a frozen state of writing.

Sirius wondered why she was frozen like that. Then he saw Lily was frozen too staring at the ground. The rest of the girls were writing their homework away while the two girls stared off into space.

"It's something about school or the war." Sirius mumbled to himself. He looked at Zara and saw she had returned to writing and speaking quietly to Lily who was also back to scribbling notes on her parchment. He observed and saw how Zara was so calm, was so simple, so _peaceful, _Sirius shook his head and turned his head to focus back on the Marauder's Map before he had thought of something else about her.

Zara was speaking quietly to Lily about the fact that she wanted nothing special about her birthday tomorrow. Lily gasped in mock horror, "How dare you say no?" Marlene looked up and smiled she knew Zara was very stubborn about having things and doing things she did and didn't want to do. Zara smiled at Lily, "No. I refuse to have anything on my birthday; I'm fine with a simple, 'Happy Birthday'." Zara glanced at Marlene with a face of seriousness and returned to her homework.

Zara though, finishing that stupid Herbology homework she never got right, was thinking about Virtasia, on her birthday Virtasia always came over and sat with her to eat breakfast and spend the day with her during the break and dinner. Zara held it in, she wanted to talk to someone about it but everyone was so worried about themselves. Zara almost choked on the thought that slapped her in the face, the thought that Virtasia wouldn't even glance her way tomorrow. She quietly gasped and ran her hand through her messy braid and got back to work immersing every once of energy into it.

That's what she always did when something bothered her; she immersed into to work and worked like a robot until she decided to face it. She usually faced it with James next to her holding her hand while she ranted or cried about it. Zara glanced around to see that Marlene and Alexa had left to go get ready for dinner. Lily and Alice were finishing their work; Zara glanced around looking for James.

She turned her head slightly and saw James hair poking up from the side of the couch with Peter's wand raised in the air ready to cast a charm. She returned to her homework with a silent pain in her about Virtasia and wanting to be with James right now.

"Oi, James, we have detention tonight after dinner and practice Saturday morning." Sirius said quiet loudly to James. James looked at Sirius with a confusion look he frowned then smiled.

"At least we have practice. You bumbling idiot I _know _we have detention tonight with Filch. What are we doing tonight mate?"

"We are going to be raking the bloody leaves from the courtyard." Sirius said with a scowl etched on his face.

"Gah, it's worth it though seeing Julian walk around like that for Merlin knows how long." James said chuckling.

"Hey guys can someone help me with this charm?" Peter asked helplessly with his wand raised. Remus gets up and says, "Sorry mate, I'm going to the library to look up some more about Patronuses." Remus packs his bag saying, "I'll see you guys at dinner alright?" Remus said standing up with a book in hand.

"See ya Remus." James muttered as he wrote notes down, messily, onto his Defense work.

"Mhmm." Sirius said as he pulled the Marauder's Map from James bag and started looking through it.

Peter shrugged and put his wand down and leaned back and thought, _"Why must it be so hard to be smart? I wish I was more like Remus or Sirius. They are great at almost everything, even James." _

Peter shifted in his seating and started to put away his homework and to get going down stairs to dinner.

Zara finished her homework alongside Lily and Alice who were very much rushing to pack their bags. Zara shrugged, its dinner time and everyone is starving. _"I'll get dinner later from the kitchens,"_ Zara thought, _"Maybe Jen will be there and she can make me that Chocolate Frog cake."_ As Zara begins to collect her things she realized that her present from her parents were up in Sirius' dormitory. _"Great, now I have to ask him another favor."_

As Lily and Alice turned to Zara to see if she was accompanying them to dinner, they found her making her way to the back of the common room.

"She's probably going to go talk to James." Alice said as Lily rolled her eyes when she saw James immediately stand up to greet Zara. James noticing Lily and Alice stare at them; he winks at Lily and waves to Alice. Lily, fuming once again, walked up the girl's dormitory stair to wash up for dinner. Alice however laughs and waves at James while following Lily's suit.

Zara plops down next to James and puts her bag on the floor. By that time Peter was gone and it was only James and Sirius sitting there. Zara looked at James and told him, ignoring the fact that Sirius was there, but working on a piece of parchment, Zara quietly asked James if they can spend the night walking around the castle talking about something. James nodded and understood that this was possibly something important. He squeezed Zara's shoulder and leaned back into the sofa. Zara looked at Sirius and tapped his knee.

Sirius jolted and looked up to see Zara looking at him with a curious expression her face… and her hand frozen next to his leg. He relaxed and looked pointedly at her. "_Merlin, _Zara. You and James, I swear, both of you are the only ones who can scare the wits out of me." James chuckled, Zara shrugged saying, "It's what I do, and you should see James and I at those dinners we go to in the summer."

James laughed again this time saying, "You're right Zara, Sirius I wish you could come during the summer, it would be amazing."

"You know why I can't. My mother would murder me and then send my body to you." Sirius said.

"Sirius, that's very graphic." Zara said.

"I know, but that's how she is."

"Mate, don't say that again, it's a time of war, you don't know what people can do now."

"Fine. I know."

"Anyways Sirius, I was wondering if you can give my present back. I think I know how to get it back up there."

"Wait." James said holding his hands up.

"Zara, what is your present doing in our dorm?" James said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You obviously were too stupid to notice anything so Sirius decided to keep it by his bed because I couldn't carry it up to mine." Zara said.

"Fine, what is your plan to get it your dorm?" James said. Sirius was already getting up with his bag slung on his shoulder.

"Easy. One of you has to hold my hand with me leading you up the stairs. Duh." Zara said.

"That is how you get up there? That sounds so easy." Sirius said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, another way for a guy to get up there is for them to be an Animagi."

Sirius' and James' breathe held still for a second until Zara spoke again saying, "But you two can't be Animagi that type of magic is very difficult and high level, you'd have to be a sorcerer much like Dumbledore or McGonagall, who is one, to perform such magic." Sirius and James exhaled and relaxed. At least Zara didn't notice them freeze.

Zara stood up and motioned for James to stand up and make their way to the boy's dormitory.

They climbed the stairs and made their way to the Fourth Year dormitory and entered the room, Zara dropped her mouth in shock of what she saw and looked around. She noticed whose area was hose and looked around for her package. She walked around and observed the room and noticing what was there and how many things were lying around strewn on the floor.

"You guys don't clean your room? Only Remus' side looks clean." Zara said.

"Zara once I tried I gave up because I got too lazy." James said ruffling his already messy hair.

Zara, recognizing where James bed was she plopped down on his bed and sat there patiently. Sirius made his through the mess on the floor and located the big box next his night stand – with his boxers right on top of the package. He immediately pushed it off and grabbed the box; he placed it swiftly on his bed and patted the box.

James was standing by his chest placing his books away for the day and pulled out his cloak. He slung it on his shoulder and watched as Sirius and Zara engaged in conversation.

"So, we're holding hands now?" Sirius said grinning at Zara.

"Shut it. Only for the sake of my present." Zara said.

James smirked. As they made their way down the stairs, Zara asked how their detention was going and only got back angry mumbling as a reply.

As they reached the bottom of the stair well James practically ran over to the girls side and stood there impatiently waiting for Zara to make her way over there.

Zara shoved James over and grabbed Sirius' hand. Sirius felt a surge of giddiness in him when he felt Zara's amazingly small hand fit perfectly into his. She laced her fingers with his and was staring them. James however was making puking noises.

"Eww. I don't want to ever see that again" James said fake vomiting onto the floor.

Zara rolled her eyes as she led Sirius up the stairs. Sirius with the box in one hand was internally feeling…Strange. Many girls have held his hand the same way Zara was but it felt…Different. Zara's hand was lightly in his not desperately squeezing it but calmly holding it as if it was her wand, something close to her. Sirius felt at ease with her because of the way her hand seemed so comforting. _"What the bloody hell am I thinking? Zara is my friend. I don't want to be in anyway involved with her. Wait, what am I thinking? She's making e go crazy with all these random emotional emotions." _

James was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them to place the package at Zara's bed and to come back downstairs for dinner.

Sirius didn't notice until they were at the top when Zara was talking to him about this.

"So, where do you want me to place this?" Sirius asked as Zara let go his hand as she opened the door of her dormitory.

Sirius immediately felt lost when Zara let go of his hand. He felt so secure. Not anymore though.

Zara made her way to her bed and pointed next to her messy bed, "Right here," Zara said as she moved a whole stack of books to the side.

"Your bed is messy young lady. But the rest of your corner isn't." Sirius said as he placed the box down looking the pictures of Zara and her family laughing continuously.

Zara looking at Sirius with a glance said, "I'm going to sleep in here in about an hour anyways, so why fix it?" Sirius chuckled.

"I see you as 10 times smarter now Zara." Sirius said laughing.

Zara grinned; she internally felt comfortable with Sirius and started to really like him. His hand was so large and protective when she was holding his hand… Zara shook that thought out saying, "Thank you. But it's really common sense to just leave it like it is."

Sirius then looked around room to see the other girl's bed to be neat and clean. Where as Zara's looked messy with many books around her bed and on her nightstand with many bookmarks in them. "How do you find time-" Sirius said but was cut off by Zara "To read? Whenever I can, I always try to finish my homework as fast as possible but sometimes get held up with Herbology." Sirius looked at Zara with shock, "Herbology? That class? Difficult?" Sirius said as he grinned at Zara who was now blushing at what he said. "Yeah, it's a bit difficult, James used to help but now he's too caught up with other stuff."

Sirius then said, "I can help, Herbology is a breeze. We can do our homework together since Transfiguration is a bit difficult for me." This time Zara grinned. "Transfiguration Sirius, really?" Zara then said, "Sure I can help you. I just hope James doesn't get upset when he here's about this."

"Eh, he's always upset whenever we do something together. He now knows that since we apparently work behind him."

Zara giggled she made her way past Sirius and accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry." Zara said weakly.

"It's okay. But if you wanted to hit me, you could've asked, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have hurt." Sirius said smiling.

"Really? I'm the daughter of the right hand man of Alastor Moody. I know combat." Zara said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Fine, if you can, then pin me to the wall." Sirius said.

He clearly underestimated Zara.

Within seconds Zara pushed him square in his chest knocking the wind out of him and elbowed him to the wall pressing her self against him while holding his arms against the wall with a strong pressure on his forearms.

Sirius, felt very, or intimately close to Zara that second. His heart was pounding and racing to make him reach down and… Kiss her. Sirius laughed saying, "I under minded you Zara. That was great."

Zara let go of him and stepped back brushing her shoulder and fixing her shirt.

"I know. Be careful or next time you'll have a black eye Black." Zara said grinning.

Sirius adjusted himself and thought, _"Oh no, am I starting fancy Zara? This could go wrong. No, no, no." _Sirius immediately stiffened and made his way to the door.

Zara followed suit but when they got to the stairs Zara didn't have to hold his hand since he was leaving.

Sirius smiled with a stupid grin on his face when he replayed the images of what had happened. He hoped that Zara also felt that strange connection with him like he did with her.

They reached the bottom silently and saw a impatient James standing there waiting for them.

Both of the made their way to James and together they walked out the portrait hole to dinner. James, Zara and Sirius fully engaged in a conversation about how stupid Julian looked when he walked past them toward the Great Hall.


End file.
